Recess Wars
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: In a small school where many children and teachers are nicknamed after countries, a small third-grader sets off a chain reaction. Starting with third grade Serbia kicking sand in the faces of fifth graders Roderich and Elizaveta, and including nine-year-old Alfred F. Jones throwing toy planes and Ludwig's creepy little cousin from out of town, these are the Recess World Wars.


**Please note that I do not mean any offense. I do not mean to downplay all the deaths in WW1 and WW2, but I found this on the kink meme, and I loved it.**

It was a very small school. There were only a few hundred students total. Still, this did mean that there were friends in different grades, which was always a good thing. At least, that's what the teachers thought. They soon realized however, that this could end badly.

Each student was given a country to a project on. They got the assignment in first grade, and they would continue to use this country for projects throughout their school years. The countries were picked randomly, though the teachers always marveled at how often the students fit the stereotype for their particular country. Occasionally, they worried that perhaps they had encouraged their students to act that way, but surely that was nonsense. Right?

However it happened, students soon began calling each other by their country names. It was confusing at first, because there were usually more than one student for each particular country, but soon it became clear who was known by their country names, and who was known by their given names. The teachers actually ended up picking up the habit as well, and it soon got to the point where those students were just about known only by their country names, and it was a sign a friendship to use their given names.

In fact, it got to the point where some of the teachers were nicknamed after some of the ancient countries! A few were annoyed by the usage of the word "Ancient" but most laughed and played along.

Oddly, the students who were nicknamed after the countries seemed to be closer to each other than the ones not, and each group seemed almost to ignore the other, though there was occasional confusion on which group one child, a boy named Matthew Williams, belonged to, which unfortunately for him, often meant that he got ignored by both groups.

The teachers would ponder these things once in a while, but usually they were just too busy dealing with the children. They were very rambunctious, both groups. Some days, one group would be acting up worse than the other, which meant that nearly all the teachers would focus on that group, and the other would be almost ignored.

It was on one such day that our story begins.

Part of the playground was on one side of the building, and part was on the other. The two sides connected behind the building, separated there by only a thin path, but the two groups tended to stick to their own sides.

It was a nice day out. Birds were happily chirping, there was just the slightest chill in the air to warn that winter was coming, and the grass was cool and green underfoot. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It seemed a perfectly wonderful day, and there was probably someone somewhere who would agree. The teachers at this school however, most certainly would have noted the feel of foreboding they had quickly developed dealing with this group of children. A few minutes later, a teacher rushed over to the north side of the building to get help.

The children not known by their nicknames had been especially bad that day, so most of the teachers rushed over to that side of the building. In fact, only one was left with the nicknamed children. This was the teacher known as "Rome." He was a very friendly fellow, if not the brightest, but he had his moments, and he was good with the kids. If the other teachers had been thinking, they would have realized it was stupid to leave just him with either group, but they were too busy.

It was on this day that a small third grader known just as "Serbia" decided to make his move. Earlier that recess, he had thrown a pebble at two fellow students he didn't particularly like, but he missed them. They were best friends, almost always together. They were known as Austria and Hungary. This time, he was determined to get them.

Looking over at Rome, he saw that the teacher was already fast asleep. He ran over to the playground, where the two were playing happily. He took a deep breath, walked up in front of them, and purposefully kicked sand into their faces.

The two spluttered, temporarily blinded, and Serbia took the opportunity to run away. Austria and Hungary hadn't seen who had attacked them, but through the watery-eyed haze, they caught a clear flash of his hand, which, unfortunately for Serbia, was identifiable, because he had drawn on it in dark marker earlier that day.

Meanwhile, Serbia ran up to sixth grade Ivan, known usually as "Russia." Serbia and Ivan's mothers were friends, and Serbia knew that Russia would protect him. And so began what would be forever known as the Recess World Wars.


End file.
